The Aristocats (PrinceBalto Style)
PrinceBalto's secondary spoof of "The Aristocats". Cast: *Duchess - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Thomas O'Malley - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Berloiz - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Marie - Sagwa (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Toulouse - Squeaky (Krypto the Superdog) *Madame Adelaide Bonfamilie - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Georges Hautecourt - The Sultan/Hamed (Aladdin) *Amelia and Abigail Gabble - Goldie (Rock-a-Doodle) and Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Uncle Waldo - Boris (Balto trilogy) *Napoleon - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *Lafayette - Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Roquefort - Muru (Balto 2: Wolf's Quest) *Scat Cat - Snowbell (Stuart Little) *Peppo the Italian Cat - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Hit Cat the English Cat - Top Cat *Shun Gon the Chinese Cat - Salem Saberhagen (Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Billy Boss the Russian Cat - Tiger (An American Tail) *Edgar - Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Frou-Frou - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The French Milkman - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *Le Petit Café Chef - Chef Louis (The Little Mermaid) Scenes: *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto Style) part 1: Opening Credits/Paris, 1910 *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto Style) part 2: Hamed Arrives *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto Style) part 3: Widow Tweed Makes a Will *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto Style) part 4: Self-Improvement Lessons *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto Style) part 5: ("Scales and Arpeggios")/Muru Stops by for Dinner *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto Style) part 6: Catnapped! *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto Style) part 7: Lost in the Wilderness *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto Style) part 8: Enter Abraham DeLacy Giuseppe Casey "Danny O'Malley Cat" *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto Style) part 9: Danny's Plan/'She Never Felt Alone' *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto Style) part 10: McLeach Reveals His Secret for Twilight Sparkle *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto Style) part 11: A Narrow Escape for Cats/Danny Saves Sagwa from Drowning *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto Style) part 12: Meet Goldie and Big Mama Gabble/'Introductions to Keep Things Proper' *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto Style) part 13: Uncle Boris *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto Style) part 14: McLeach Tries to Retrieve his Hat and Umbrella *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto Style) part 15: ("Everybody Wants to be a Cat") *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto Style) part 16: Setting Down for the Night/Danny's Offer *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto Style) part 17: Home at Least *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto Style) part 18: Muru Runs for Help *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto Style) part 19: Danny to the Rescue *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto Style) part 20: A New Addition to the Family/'It's The End' *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto Style) part 21: End Credits Cast Gallery: Sawyer.JPG|Sawyer as Duchess Danny4.JPG|Danny as Thomas O'Malley Oliver2.JPG|Oliver as Berloiz Sagwa2.jpg|Sagwa as Marie Squeaky1.JPG|Squeaky as Toulouse WT.JPG|Widow Tweed as Madame Adelaide Bonfamilie Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7790.jpg.jpg|The Sultan as Georges Hautecourt ROCK A DOODLE-11.jpg|Goldie as Amelia Gabble Bigmama.jpg|Big Mama as Abigail Gabble Boris.jpg|Boris as Uncle Waldo Chief (fox and the hound).png|Chief as Napoleon Copper 2.jpg|Copper as Lafayette Muru.jpg|Muru as Roquefort Snowbell.png|Snowbell as Scat Cat 180px-Sylvester the Cat svg.png|Sylvester as Peppo Dongato.png|Top Cat as Hit Cat Salem.png|Salem Saberhagen as Shun Gon 640px-Tiger.jpeg|Tiger as Billy Boss Mcleach Eagle Feather.jpg|Percival McLeach as Edgar Photo.jpg.png|Twilight Sparkle as Frou-Frou Fox-disneyscreencaps com-1848.jpg|Amos Slade as The French Milkman Category:PrinceBalto Spoofs Category:The Aristocats Category:PrinceBalto Category:Movie Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Masterpiece Collection